<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Preparations by Budzdorovanatasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581172">Wedding Preparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha'>Budzdorovanatasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sick Character, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick fanfiction, sneeze kink, sneezefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/FemReader, Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you like the red velvet or the chocolate better?” You asked Natasha. You had just attended your cake tasting appointment, and you were heading to check out the venue one final time. You were driving, Natasha sitting next to you in the passenger seat.</p><p>“They were both good,” she replied. You frowned a bit. While Nat wasn’t one to get enthusiastic about things outwardly, she usually had opinions when it came to your wedding stuff.</p><p>“Which one should we veto?” You asked, thinking you could at least get rid of the lemon option.</p><p>“I don’t k-h’h.. heh’h-hhuschoo!”</p><p>“Bless you.... Nat, is-”</p><p>“Hutcschoo!”</p><p>“Bless you.” You glanced in her direction, and saw her rubbing at her nose, which was taking on a pink tinge. Now that you really looked, she looked flushed. After hearing her liquid sniffle, you reached your right hand over to feel her forehead. Nat sighed at your realization.</p><p>“Natasha,” you chided, “You’re sick.” She just rubbed at her nose in response.</p><p>“Baby, we could have rescheduled our wedding stuff,” you added softly.</p><p>“You were so excited. I was too,” Nat sent you a gentle smile. You returned it, though concern was evident in yours.</p><p>“We’re going back to the tower,” you murmured, rubbing her thigh soothingly.</p><p>“The venue meeting will be fast. I can make it through that,” Nat replied, finally letting her exhaustion show through her voice. She ended her statement with a thick sniffle, and you knew she’d much rather be at home.</p><p>“No, we’re going home.”</p><p>She sighed at that.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby, we can reschedule easily,” you soothed. You focused your attention on the road for a minute, changing your route. Nat sniffled a bit more, before finally giving in and opening the middle compartment to grab a tissue. She softly blew her nose and then caught two sneezes into the tissues.</p><p>“Bless you,” you murmured.</p><p>You couldn’t wait to get home and just rest with her. Nat hated being sick, mostly because it interfered with missions and such. Though she didn’t quite view it as a weakness, she definitely didn’t like that she was physically weaker when sick. Natasha would rest though, and take care of herself when she wasn’t feeling well. And if you were lucky, she’d sometimes let you take care of her.</p><p>A few minutes later you’d arrived back home.</p><p>“Want me to make you tea?” You asked, getting off the elevator on the floor for the team’s rooms and such.</p><p>“Just rest with me for now?” She asked hopefully. You nodded.</p><p>“Bed or couch?”</p><p>“Bed,” Nat replied, in between small coughs. You both made your way there and grabbed blankets and more pillows, trying to make the bed as comfy as possible. Natasha crawled into it all, frowning slightly when you didn’t join her.</p><p>“Medicine?” You asked quietly, hoping she’d let you get that. She gave you a small nod and you quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek, before going to grab the meds and water. You brought them back quickly and held them out to her, giving her the water once she’d taken them. Nat handed you the water and you let your hand feel her forehead again. Her fever had gone up, it seemed, so hopefully the meds would help.</p><p>“Lay down with me,” Natasha requested quietly after determining you’d been fretting over her for too long. You set her water down on the table and took a position next to her. She snuggled into you a bit, her head falling onto your chest. You put some show on the laptop and half paid attention. Your fingers found Nat’s hair, and you began to run them through it.</p><p>A few minutes later Natasha was rubbing her nose against your shirt, attempting to quell the itch.</p><p>“Alright baby?” You asked. Her breath caught and she was turning from you as fast as she could to let out two open sneezes.</p><p>“Heh- hetschioo! H’hhutshooo!”</p><p>“Bless you,” you sympathetically watched her struggle with the beginnings of another sneeze. She lost it after a few seconds, despite her attempts at coaxing it out. She stuffily sighed.</p><p>You moved the tissue box from the nightstand and set it down next to the laptop for her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Natasha muttered, pulling one from the box and blowing her nose.</p><p>“We haven’t eaten in a while,” you observed. “Some warm soup might be good.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Soup sounds good,” Nat admitted.</p><p>“Let’s order it from that good soup place,” you suggested. Nat loved the soup there, especially when she was sick. She’d never say that, of course, but it was evident. You grabbed the laptop and pulled up the website, ordering both of your favorite soups, and a third for later.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go pick it up. Be back soon,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple before moving to get out of bed.</p><p>“I’ll go too.”</p><p>“Baby, rest,” you protested.</p><p>“No, I could use the fresh air. I always feel better moving around, anyway,” Natasha said quietly. You tilted your head and sighed. You wanted her to rest but Nat did what she wanted.</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>